Dead is a dancer
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Heero wird in nen Klub mitgeschleppt und macht dort eine interessante Bekanntschaft! Slash! Duo x Heero


Titel: Dead is a dancer

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Gundam Wing

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lime, OOC

Kommentar:

Tach auch!

Ich kam auf diese Fic, weil ich gerade von R. Kelly Thoia Thoing höre! Ein Wahnsinnssong, wie ich finde und auch toll zum tanzen! Und schon bildete sich ein Bild vor meinen Augen und ihr habt die Ehre, an meinen Gedanken teilzunehmen! Schreibt mir bitte Kritik oder auch Lob! So etwas brauch ich einfach.

Pairing: Heero x Duo

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. (Leider)

... Jemand denkt

Dead is a dancer 

Verräucherte Luft und laute Musik schlug ihm entgegen und zum tausendsten Male fragte er sich, wie es Quatre und Trowa geschafft hatten, ihn zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Er hatte solche Orte schon immer gehasst. Zu laut, zu voll, zu viel Alkohol. Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, kämpfte sich dennoch weiterhin tapfer durch die Masse von Jugendlichen, von denen manche lüsterne Blicke auf seinen Allerwertesten warfen. Und das war noch ein Grund, warum er solche Klubs einfach nicht ertragen konnte.

Seine beiden Freunde waren schon irgendwo in dem Gewusel verschwunden, wahrscheinlich auf die Tanzfläche. Ein Ort, an dem er ganz bestimmt nie zu sehen sein würde. Aber Quatre hatte ja schon den ganzen Abend Trowa vollgequatscht, wie gerne er doch tanzen würde und der Franzose hatte sich bestimmt breit schlagen lassen. Trowa war eben der geborene Pantoffelheld.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er sich auf einen freien Barhocker fallen und bestellte sich irgendeinen Drink mit einem bescheuerten Namen. Auch wenn er kein Alkohol mochte, hier einfach nur rumzusitzen wollte er auch nicht. Zu Hause hätte wenigstens an seinem Laptop arbeiten können, aber hier? Hier musste er sich den schlechten Musikgeschmack pubertierender Rotznasen antun und deren schlechte Anmache über sich ergehen lassen. Hier schien Alkohol tatsächlich nicht das dümmste zu sein.

„Willst du tanzen?", schrie ihm plötzlich ein Kerl in Lack und Leder ins Ohr und er verzog das Gesicht. Der Kerl hatte allerdings schon zuviel von den Drinks gekostet und wankte eher, dass er stand. War wahrscheinlich Mutsaufen gewesen, denn im Hintergrund konnte man seine verpickelten Freunde beobachten, die schon fleißig Wetten über den Ausgang dieser Anmache abschlossen. Nun gut, verschaffte er eben einigen etwas Geld. „Mach das du weg kommst!", knurrte er dem Opfer dieser Wette ins Ohr und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, wobei dieser fast hinfiel. Mit lautem Gejohle und Buhrufen wurde der arme Tropf in seiner Gruppe begrüßt und ein anderer machte sich auf den Weg. Er verdrehte die Augen. Sollte das jetzt den ganzen Abend so laufen? Er wies einen ab und schon steht der andere auf der Matte? Hilfesuchend drehte er sich nun doch zur Tanzfläche um und suchte nach dem blonden Araber und dem auffälligen Franzosen. Er wollte wieder nach Hause! Diese Idioten überschritten seinen Geduldsfaden und das konnte gefährlich werden.

Für einen Moment kehrte Ruhe ein, bevor ein langsameres Lied das ständige Stakkato des vorangegangen ablöste. Quatre und Trowa waren nirgendwo zu entdecken und dieser Typ kam immer näher. Man sah ihm schon das lüsterne Funkeln in den Augen aus der Ferne an. Heero weigerte sich zu glauben, dass dies nur die flackernde Beleuchtung in diesem Schuppen war. Langsam doch nervös werdend flogen seine Augen nun geradezu über die Tanzfläche, aber es war vergeblich. Schon hörte er die Worte: „Darf ich dich zu einem Drink einladen, Süßer?" SÜßER??? Er spürte Galle in sich hochsteigen und funkelte seinen Gegenüber an. „Mach ne Fliege oder es wird gefährlich für dich!" Doch dieser Geselle schien sehr schwer von Begriff zu sein und schwatzte nur weiter auf ihn ein. Ein leises Knurren löste sich aus seiner Kehle, doch kurz bevor er sich auf diesen aufdringlichen Arsch stürzen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und die überglücklichen Augen von Quatre strahlten ihn an. „Hier bist du also! Gefälltes dir?" Er stieß den Kerl einfach beiseite und wandte sich zu seinen Freunden um. Sie wirkten etwas zerzaust und außer Atem. Ha, kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht mehr gefunden hatte. Die hatten sich bestimmt in eine dunkle Ecke verdrückt, weil sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten. „Ich will gehen! Sofort!" Trowa schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt komm schon! Wir sind doch gerade erst seit ner Stunde hier! Geh etwas tanzen, das wird dir Spaß machen!" Ungläubig starrte er die zwei Gestalten vor sich an, dann kochte Wut in ihm hoch. Er sollte tanzen gehen? Haben die noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Doch da spürte er nur noch einen Stoß und er befand sich mitten in dieser zappelnden Masse, die alle glaubten, ihre abstrakten Verrenkungen wären rhythmisch und absolut verführerisch! Ein neues Lied schallte durch den Klub und mit Überraschung stellte er fest, dass das Lied nicht ganz zum Kotzen klang. Reggae? Jedenfalls eine angenehme Überraschung.

Wie kam er jetzt wohl am Besten wieder von dieser Tanzfläche runter? Die Teenies waren ja geradezu eckstatisch! Eher vor Schreck, als vor Schmerz stolperte er zwei Schritte nach vorne, als er einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen bekam. Er wirbelte herum und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand ein wahrhaftiger Engel! Mit geschlossenen Augen bewegte sich sein Körper im Einklang mit der Musik und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten vollkommen der Welt entrückt. Der lange Zopf, der den schlanken Rücken hinunterfloss, schwang bei jeder Bewegung und umschmeichelte die schlanke Statur des Jungen. Verzaubert von diesem Anblick vergaß Heero seinen Ärger und umschlang die Taille des Anderen und passte sich den Bewegungen an. Der Junge störte sich daran nicht, öffnete nur langsam die Augen und umschlang einfach den Hals seines Tanzpartners. Ein Schauer jagte durch seinen Körper, als er spürte, wie der Junge näher kam und sich ihre Hüften in einem Rhythmus verschmolzen. Sein Gegenüber schloss wieder genießerisch die Augen und ließ seine Kopf in den Nacken fallen, eine Hand wanderte von dem Hals zur Brust und wieder zurück.

Hypnotisiert von diesem Anblick beugte er sich zu ihm und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die makellose Haut, während seine Hand die Kleinere auf seiner Brust ergriff. Der Junge öffnete seine Augen wieder und entwand seine Hand aus dem Griff. Beide vergrub er nun in dem kurzen braunen Haar, zog seinen Kopf zurück, nur um seine Zunge über die Lippen gleiten zu lassen und um Einlass zu betteln, der ihm nicht verwehrt wurde. Gefangen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, strichen seine Hände unter das sowieso schon fast durchsichtige Netzhemd seines hübschen Engels und liebkoste ihn zart, bis er das unterdrückte Stöhnen des Jungen bei der lauten Musik eher spürte als hörte. Doch auch er blieb nicht untätig. Seine schlanken Hände schoben auch sein Shirt nach oben und die geschickte Zunge des Kleinen begann mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Diesmal war es an ihm zu stöhnen!

Erregt wollte er ihn wieder küssen, als die Musik plötzlich vollständig aussetzte und ein Ruf sein Gehör erreichte. „Heero! Wir gehen!" Dann dröhnte wieder das nervtötende Hämmern einer Anfängerband aus den Boxen. Etwas geschockt über diesen plötzlichen Wechsel war Heero zuerst erstarrt, doch dann erinnerten weiche Lippen ihn wieder an die Gegenwart des anderen. Eine Hand des Unbekannten glitt zu seiner Gesäßtasche und steckte etwas hinein, bevor sie fast schon liebevoll darüber strich. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss und lächelte leicht. „Ich bin jeden Freitag hier, Heero.", hauchte er in Heeros Ohr, dann verschwand er. Mit großen Augen starrte er hinter dem Jungen hinterher, doch da kam schon der blonde Araber und zerrte ihn regelrecht aus dem Klub. Trowa wartete schon im Auto.

Auf der Heimfahrt zog er die Karte aus seiner Gesäßtasche, die der Junge dort hinterlassen hatte.

„Shinigami" stand dort in goldenen Lettern drauf. Darunter in etwas kleineren Buchstaben „Duo Maxwell" und dann die Telefonnummer. Überrascht drehte er die Karte um und eine handschriftliche Notiz sprang ihm ins Augen. Neugierig beugte er sich etwas mehr zum Fenster, um in dem vorbeirauschendem Laternenlicht die dunkle Schrift zu entziffern. Leise lachend lehnte er sich dann zurück. Verwirrt warfen ihm Trowa und Quatre Blicke zu, dann entdeckte der Franzose die kleine Karte in der Hand seines Freundes. „Was hast du denn da Heero? Eine Telefonnummer? Wer war denn dein Flirt?" Heero grinste den jungen Mann am Steuer an. „Der Tod persönlich.", gab er dann amüsiert zu Antwort, bevor sein Blick noch einmal die kleine Notiz auf der Karte streifte

„You don't believe it, but Dead is a dancer!"

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!!!! Meine zweite GW-FF! Ich empfehle dazu wirklich von R. Kelly „Thoia Thoing" Ich habe die Story nämlich zu diesem Song geschrieben!

Bitte schlagt mich nicht, weil ich Heero in einen Klub geschleppt habe!!!!! Ich weiß, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Quatre oder Trowa ihn dazu überreden können, aber es musste einfach mal sein. *g* Begründete Kritik oder Lob werden gerne entgegen genommen!!!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
